sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Cold War
President of the Federal Republic of China (2108-2128) Premier Chen (2108-2128) Lord Arktivus Brevon Commander of Lord Brevon's Army Dr. Isaak Weil Omega General of Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks President of Singapore |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment **Intelligence Support Activity *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command **Naval Special Warfare Development Group *U.S. Air Force **24th Special Tactics Squadron *CIA *National Guard *U.S. Law Enforcement **LAPD **FBI **Secret Service Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Republic of Yemen Armed Forces Strategic Defense Coalition *United Federation of China Armed Forces United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Marine Corps *United Korea Navy **United Korea Air Force |forces2 =Strategic Defense Coalition United Federation of China Armed Forces Yemeni Militia ISI Dr. Isaak Weil's Maverick Armed Forces *Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks *Controlled U.S. Drone Fleet |casual1 = Mega Man X Zero Thousands of civilians and soldiers killed during the drone attacks |casual2 = Tian Zhao Lord Arktivus Brevon Dr. Isaak Weil Omega General of Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks Thousands of soldiers killed before and during the drone attacks }}The Second Cold War was a period of military stalemate between the United States and her allies and the Strategic Defense Coalition, who were an alliance of Eastern nations in Asia that were headed by the United Federation of China. The Cold War was caused by rivalry over rare Earth elements, primarily Celerium, and involved a series of covert strike force missions that ended in a US-NATO victory. Background Celerium was a rare earth material that was found in mines underneath Asian countries, which is why the PRC had the most of it. They used it to produce cell phones, but these materials could render EMPs and other military equipment obsolete if they were to be used for war. Celerium became disputed between the United States of America and China, since China had a monopoly over the production of the element, and the USA had only a small percentage of the manufacturing. The USA's president Michelle Bosworth, president from 2020 to 2028, tried to keep relations well with Premier Chen of the PRC, but with the rise of Raul Menendez in 2025, war was inevitable. War The United States began to invade Asia in May 2128, invading a drone facility in Myanmar to investigate Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil's Celerium facilities underground, beneath the Hkababo Razi Mountains. After this incident, China decided to invade India, a close US ally. The US troops and Sentinel Task Force operatives held Forward Operating Base "Spectre" from repeated SDC attacks, defending India from an SDC invasion. The SDC tried to invade Iran, but their freighter carrying their Dongfeng 121 Anti-Ship missiles was destroyed in Singapore's Keppel Terminal by a team of U.S. Navy SEALs led by Matthew Snider. Later, an assassination attempt on Russian and Afghan VIPs near Maidan Shah in Afghanistan nearly succeeded, with two of the convoy's vehicles being blown up by the SDC troops and IEDs. China's issues with the United States increased with the debate over Chinese troops in Pakistan, led by SDC Chairman Tian Zhao himself. The Chinese troops there let a US force off when Tian Zhao found out that the American troops there were only present. in order to track down Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil. This was to be a mistake, as hostilities had not yet ended and President Bosworth and JSOC commander Admiral Lord Hood sanctioned a hit on General Zhao in Peshawar, Pakistan. Shooting down Zhao's airship and two other VTOLs, the US Strike Force got rid of Chinese ground forces in the city before hacking into the defenses of the downed airship and shooting Zhao, who was already wounded. His death caused the SDC to collapse, and China made a new bond with the United States, beginning a short period of partnership. The Second Cold War had ended. Aftermath The bloodshed did not stop after China and the US buried the hatchet. Since they were allies, Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil decided to blow them both up, as he considered them to be capitalist enemies of the people. He hacked into US drones and led drone attacks on Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Beijing in the United Federation, as well as New York City, Washington, D.C., and Los Angeles in the United States. Millions in China and thousands upon thousands in the United States were killed, many of them civilians who were killed when the evacuations were hammered. Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil would only be stopped when US and Chinese special forces attacked a former US drone facility in Haiti to prevent them from launching the ship and Sonic Sr II killed Lord Brevon with Wide Slugger Shot in vengeance while Shadow Jr kills Dr. Weil via Ultraman Geed. Category:2100s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Korea Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving India Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Iran Category:Wars involving Singaplore Category:Second Cold War